oh my love
by Spengler
Summary: ONE-SHOT po y tigresa llevaban tiempo de novios, el panda tiene que irse, pero al regresar con su amada, o vaya sorpresa que se llevan ambos


**Hola, les traigo un "pequeño" one-shot, disfrutenlo**

Kung du panda no me pertenece, es obra de Dreamworks

-te extraño- pensaba Po- llevo más de 5 meses aquí, te necesito, necesito tus besos, tus caricias, espero volverte a ver pronto

FLASHBACK

Po se le declaro a tigresa, y ambos empezaron a salir, armados de valor le comentaron de su relación al maestro Shifu, este no se opuso, es mas se sentía de alguna forma orgulloso de su hija, sabía que el panda, no era muy buena opción, pero aceptaba la decisión de tigresa.

Ambos hacían casi todo junto, eran la pareja perfecta, el Sr. Ping, pronto se encariño con tigresa y la trataba como una hija.

Paso el tiempo y ambos ya llevaban 6 meses juntos, un día llego una carta el cual mandaba a llamar a Po, para tomar un entrenamiento como maestro.

-no, no quiero ir, no te quiero dejar- decía Po mientras abrazaba a tigresa

-lo sé, pero como guerreros de kung fu tenemos que cumplir ciertas obligaciones-

-pero no voy a estar contigo por un largo tiempo-

-pero yo….te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario-le dio un beso al panda- solo soy tuya

El panda se marcho hacia Guilin.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Po se encontraba recostado solo en su ahora habitación en Guilin

-como el tiempo pasa…tan lentamente, y puede hacer tantas cosas, o tigresa… aun eres mía?, necesito tu amor- decía mientras se quedaba dormido

A la mañana siguiente, Po se alisto para asistir a su entrenamiento

-buenos días, guerreo dragón- saludo su ahora maestro Hong, un leopardo de las nieves de edad avanzada

-buen día maestro-

-te tengo una excelente noticia-

\- ohh si, y cuál es?-

-tu entrenamiento finalizo, ya podrás volver a tu hogar, como maestro de kung fu, envié una carta al maestro Shifu avisándole que vuelves al palacio de jade-

El panda se alegro mucho, no era por el título, en parte, lo que a él le alegraba, era que regresaría a su hogar, regresaría con el amor de su vida, tigresa

-felicidades maestro Po, puede recoger sus cosas y marcharse a primera hora-

Po asintió y se marcho a su habitación a preparar sus cosas

Mientras en el palacio….

El maestro Shifu meditaba, en el salón de los héroes, Zheng entro volando con una carta en las alas, entregándoselo, el maestro lo abrió y lo leyó

-el guerrero dragón vuelve a casa-susurro

Salió a buscar a tigresa al salón de entrenamiento, la vio ahí pegándole a los guerreros de madera

-maestra tigresa- la llamo

Tigresa fue donde su maestro-si?-

-el guerrero dragón, vuelve a casa-

La felina se emociono por aquellas palabras que dijo su maestro, Po por fin volvía, volvía con ella

A la mañana siguiente ambos se despertaban muy emocionados, al fin se verían, Po se despidió de sus compañeros, y de su maestro, y emprendió el viaje de vuelta a casa; mientras que tigresa iba a avisarle al Sr. Ping, donde al igual que ella se emociono.

Las horas pasaban y Po cada vez estaba más cerca de tigresa, cayó la noche y el panda se preparaba para dormir, lo mismo hacia tigresa.

-Si me doy prisa llegare como pasado mañana en la tarde-noche- se decía Po-buenas noches mi amor, donde quiera que estés.

-descansa, mi panda, tan solo cuento las horas para volver a verte-dijo tigresa

Los días transcurrieron, Po llego al valle de la paz, pero un poco mas tarde de lo que había previsto, ya era de noche

-ohh hijo mío, te extrañe mucho- dijo el Sr. Ping abrazando a su hijo

-yo también, como esta….-

-porque no vas a averiguarlo-

-claro subiré al palacio-

-hijo espera, ella está aquí-

-eh?, donde? –comenzó a buscar a tigresa a su alrededor

-en mi habitación le pedí que fuera a buscar algo, ve a verla-

-sí, eso voy hacer-

Po subió corriendo, sin fijarse, estrellándose con tigresa que apenas salía con un par de sabanas, ambos cayeron

-Po!-se asombro de verlo, el se arrastro donde ella para abrazarla, ambos se dieron un beso apasionado, se separaron para levantarse, Po la ayudo a levantarse y la volvió a abrazar

-oh mi amor, mi querida- tigresa le acaricio su rostro- he deseado tanto tus caricias – ahora la abrazo por la cintura, dándole un besos – por un largo….-comenzó a darle besos en su cuello de la felina- y...solitario tiempo- esta vez lo dijo con cierto deseo en su voz

\- oh Po, te amo- poso sus manos en la nuca de Po atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

Ambos se besaban con tanta pasión, que los besos y las caricias ya no eran necesarios, Po comenzó a llevarla, pero sin dejar de besarse y abrasarse, hacia su habitación, una vez dentro Po se dejo caer en su cama, con tigresa encima de él

-Po, estás seguro?-dijo la felina con cierta agitación- no quiero que…- Po la callo con un beso

-nunca había estado tan seguro de algo y tú?-

-estoy dispuesta hacerlo-le dio un beso-porque te amo

Como si eso fuera lo único que quería escuchar, comenzó a besarla y acariciar su cintura, hasta llegar a los botones de su blusa, comenzó a desabrocharlos uno por uno, le quito su blusa con delicadeza, acariciando su espalda desnuda se dio la vuelta, dejando a tigresa debajo de él; comenzó a retirar su pantalón, acariciándole las piernas y dándole besitos, haciendo excitar a la felina, poco a poco fue quedando completamente desnuda; Po se levanto e hizo lo mismo, para luego atacarla de besos por todo el cuerpo.

El panda se detuvo y la miro a los ojos buscando una aprobación para poder…, la felina lo beso, Po tomo eso como un sí, tigresa al sentirlo por primera vez dentro de ella clavo sus garras en su gran espalda del oso, a causa del dolor, pero seguían, lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas, el dolor de tigresa quedo atrás, dándole lugar al placer.

No tenían necesidad de acabar pronto, ambos disfrutaban del cuerpo del otro, Po llego al clímax, se separo de tigresa

-tigresa?-

-sí, Po? –

-te amo-

-y yo a ti-

Esa noche fue especial para ambos, los días pasaron tigresa se empezó a sentir rara, así que fue al médico

-como te fue con el doctor, amor?-

-ehm…. bien

-por fin que tienes, si fue el estomago, yo te dije que no comieras lo que preparo el maestro Shifu-

-no, es eso, es que….estoy embarazada-

-QUE!-

-que estoy embarazada-

-si te escuche solo que eso es imposible, bueno para dos especies distintas lo es-

-bueno….ya ves que no-

Po abrazo a su novia llenándola de besos

-voy ser papá, VOY A SER PAPÁ!-gritó a los cuatro vientos el panda

 **Fin**

 **Comenten, espero haya sido de su agrado se despide:**

 _ **Spengler**_


End file.
